elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampire Royal Armor
}} The Vampire Royal Armor is a piece of light armor that appears in . Acquisition This piece of armor is only available in three locations: *Found on a shelf next to a coffin in Castle Volkihar Ruins during the quest "Chasing Echoes". *Obtained from Harkon's remains after he is killed during the quest "Kindred Judgment". *Can be pickpocketed off of Serana if she is not a follower and the Dragonborn has the perk Perfect Touch active or she is equipped with a different armor. Smithing Vampire Royal Armor can be upgraded at a workbench with leather and the Arcane Blacksmith perk. It also benefits from the Advanced Armors perk, which doubles the improvement. Enchanting Wearing this piece of armor grants the following skill bonuses: *Fortify Magicka Regen: 125 points Gallery VampireLordArmor female.png|Female variant as it appears in the inventory Lord Harkon.png|Lord Harkon wearing the male version Valerica.png|Valerica wearing the female version Trivia *There are two different variants - both look the same on males, but have different colors on females. One variant, , is standard armor and is worn by Harkon and Serana. The other, , is unobtainable and worn by Valerica. *Serana wears Vampire Royal Armor as her default armor, but it will not appear in her inventory. Additionally, when in the sun Serana will put the hood up, but the Dragonborn cannot activate the hood on their set. **The hood used by Serana is an unobtainable variant of the Thieves Guild Hood. *This is one of the few equippable items in Skyrim to have a cape, the others being the Hammerfell Garb and the Nightingale Armor. *The set of armor found in the Castle Volkihar Ruins will respawn, along with the silver sword next to it. *Though the alternately colored set worn by Valerica can be obtained via console commands, it cannot be upgraded. *The crest located on the armor's right side depicts the visage of Molag Bal, the Daedric Prince of domination. *There is an unused version of Vampire Royal Armor variant known as "Vampire Lord Armor". It looks identical to Vampire Royal Armor in the inventory but it has no physical model when worn while human. The armor has an appearance when the player transforms into Vampire Lord form. It can also be worn with other armors, and can only be acquired via console command. *Harkon has two special items while in his Vampire Lord form, one is a variant of Vampire Royal armor, the other is called "Vampire Lord Cape." These items are unobtainable and are what give Harkon his centerpiece, crown, and cape in Vampire Lord form. Bugs * Multiple copies of this armor can be obtained. After the Dragonborn gets the first copy of the armor from the Castle Volkihar Ruins, if they leave from the way they came during the "Chasing Echoes" quest and enters one of the east or west towers, then returns into the ruins, there may be another set of Vampire Royal Armor in the same place. *If this armor is placed on a mannequin, a Vampire Armor will spawn and the Vampire Royal Armor will be un-equipped. *If the Vampire Lord Armor is equipped in Vampire Lord form and then un-equipped, it will glitch and leave Dragonborn with nothing on in human form. *If the Bone Hawk Amulet is equipped by a female wearing the armor, it cannot be seen. See also *Vampire Gauntlets *Vampire Boots (Light Armor) Appearances * de:Königliche Vampirrüstung es:Armadura real de vampiro pl:Królewska Zbroja Wampirów ru:Вампирская королевская броня Category:Dawnguard: Light Armor Category:Dawnguard: Cuirasses